Peppermint Eggnog
by Neko Rose-22
Summary: Male!Max/Fang. Iggy's tried a new eggnog recipe and he asks Max and Fang to test it out. It ends up being a little more than a white Christmas that everyone, nor what Max and Fang asked for… slight AU/(it never happened in one of the books.)


**Peppermint Eggnog- **

**A Maximum Ride Fanfiction**

**Summary:**

Male!Max/Fang. Iggy's tried a new eggnog recipe and he asks Max and Fang to test it out. It ends up being a little more than a white Christmas that everyone, nor what Max and Fang asked for… slight AU/(it never happened in one of the books.)

**Author's Note:**

I'd love to thank my best friend, Kitty (Katie) for being an awesome friend and helping me make sure the characters weren't too OOC. She also is the one who has read all the books in the series, but that doesn't mean I wasn't reading them over her shoulder. She helped out a bunch on this story, I also want to say this is my first _Maximum Ride_ fanfiction as well. So give me a chance at this story. I also did research on Eggnog before writing so I know what I'm doing, the recipe in this fanfic has not been tested so it might not be correct on the peppermint parts... Don't for get to review!

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything except the idea of gender-bending Max and the idea for this story.

* * *

><p><strong>X-X-X-X-X<strong>

Silver snow blasted around the area of the flock's new found home among the beach houses that Max's flock had landed upon near Lake Michigan. Max had chosen the one that looked like there wasn't any security cameras or that the people that owned the house hadn't been there last summer. Iggy had also found some peppermints in the cabinets and they had recently gone shopping and they had gotten some eggs and other food essentials.

Iggy had listed the ingredients out verbally to Nudge so she would write them out for future use of the drink if it came necessary. Here is what she wrote out:

_½ cup water_

_½ teaspoon vanilla extract_

_1 cup sugar_

_1/8 teaspoon nutmeg_

_½ teaspoon lemon juice_

_A pinch of salt_

_6 eggs_

_4 cups milk_

_¾ cup heavy cream_

_2 tablespoons peppermint extract_

_½ cup crushed hard candy peppermints_

_**Steps to make Peppermint Eggnog:**_

_Mix sugar and lemon juice in a saucepan. Add in two tablespoons of water. Bring to a boil and cook about five minutes, until it turns dark in color. Remove from heat and slowly add in the rest of the water. In a separate bowl beat the eggs and milk together. Stir in another two tablespoons of sugar and then slowly add the sugar mixture. Cook over medium heat for 10 – 12 minutes, until it's thick and clings to the back of a spoon. Add in the vanilla, nutmeg and a pinch of salt. Pour into your serving container and chill until cool. Just before serving, beat the heavy cream and peppermint extract together, add sugar to taste. Beat until soft peaks form. Fold the whipped cream into the eggnog and place the crushed peppermint on top of the eggnog._

Iggy then told her to give one of the cups to Max and the other to Fang as they were both sitting out in living room near the burning fireplace with blankets wrapped around them to keep themselves warm. Nudge did as Iggy said.

"Thank you Nudge." Max replied, once nudge had handed him his eggnog. "It look really good."

"You're welcome." Nudge responded after Fang had nodded his thanks to her for bringing out the eggnog for Iggy.

"Oh and tell Iggy thanks for us, would you?" Max asked

"I will."

Nudge left the room to Max and Fang. Max laughed once Nudge had left the room and Fang lifted his cup to his mouth and began drinking the warm, creamy liquid.

_Iggy has sure outdone himself, tonight_, Max thought, as he took another sip of the delightful, piping hot liquid.

"Max, you've got something on your face." Fang whispered before handing Max a napkin to clean his face.

Max blushed. _This wasn't like Fang, had Iggy slipped in a little Alcohol?_ He wondered, and then Note that their was mistletoe above their heads and kissed Fang, right smack-dab on the lips.

Fang looked at Max in shock and then looked above them and saw the reason, so Fang kissed Max back and in the background you could hear Iggy sighing happiness from the two.

**конец** (Russian for 'the end')


End file.
